


Rapture Beyond

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Adorable Will, Dogs, Facebook prompts, Feminist fannibals, Fluff, I should be working, M/M, Modern day chivalry, Smut, Violence, Well - Freeform, cute Hannibal, fluffy...violence.. is that a thing idk, i was up till 4 am writing this, in a hannibal kind of way, its my fic I choose, obviously have you not read anything else i have ever written, or asleep, tumblr gif, umm running out of tag ideas..., who am i kidding hannibal is always cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: after the cliff, the two were hauled unconscious from the sea by Chiyoh who helped them until they  were healthy enoufh to survive on their own at which point she transferred and they travelled on to Cuba. once they had arrived they settled nicely into their new identites Patrick and Alexander





	Rapture Beyond

Will leant against the car door.with his hair shaved he looked so much younger now,happier than h had looked in years. It wouldn't be hard to think he had lived in Cuba his whole life. His face lit up in the dappled light through th trees in th southern sun. Hannibal could imagine him like this back home in New Orleans as a teen. He smiled as they drove. He smirked on himself when he though of the look on his big stage when he he handed them the passports. Being as casual as possible in finding out he had basically named them Achilles and Patroclus. It even considering the surname Dante. It was an oddly domestic scene so out of tune, but it fitted beautifully into their new world. Will turned to him.

 

'Im enchanted with this place already' Hannibal grinned all Sharp white teeth at that. They drove one reaching their delightful new home. It shone a diamond in the rough. It was near enough to the nearby village to be helpful but not so close that anyone would be able to see too much. The buildings interior was subtle but defiant and decadent in its detail. It had things to suit both men. Will stopped on the second floor. 3 bedrooms. One set up for Hannibal, one for Will (it was undeniably perfect), and a lightly decorated room that seemed to light and playful to be a guest room. The kitchen was of course huge and well stocked. The house had a living room and dining room and 2 studies. One for each of them, in their new positions as a therapist and Will had groaned at first but he was to be a dog trainer of the highest standard dealing only with high profile cases. It was mundane but it was also dangerous. It was going to be a wild ride. 

 

\--------- months pass----------------

 

They settle well in their new home, adapting to survive. It was wonderful in Cuba. But under the surface tensions were brimming, though the nature of these tensions was hardly visible through the layers of late night drinks by the fire and conversation that scraped the surface of their burgeoning relationship. Their would be a conflict, and will could feel it. He just hoped no one would get burned. 

And then it happened... while out shopping in a near by market Hannibal had come across a stray dog, it seemed to be some kind of spaniel cross. The dog followed him home. It was quiet and attentive, it had a serious intelligence, but also a strange smugness. Hannibal found he liked the dog. Perhaps will was rubbing off on him a little too much. Hannibal s doubts melted the second will stepped through the door positively dreaming down at the little dog. 

"Hannibal where on earth did you get a dog?"

"Well the dog followed me home" 

"Hold on let me give it a quick once over" he petted the animal gently looking in its fur for sights of life or disease. The animal was well behaved and amenable ans it allowed will to check its sex. 

"Well its a strong, healthy girl. She can't be that old either, she's so trusting" the dog trampled happily over to the corner of the kitchen circling a few times before laying down. Will was just about to sadly suggest they take it to a shelter, seeing the sadness creep over wills face suddenly there the older man of balence. 

"I think we will keep her, I'm going to call her encephalitis" they grinned at each other, snickering slightly. The room suddenly silent they looked up into each others eyes. Tracing every thought they saw there. The both suddenly realised the shape of the tension, it blossomed before their waiting eyes. Desire. They want each other so desperately. And in that moment the truth burns like salt in fresh wounds, but each glance that evening lessens the pain. They sit at the dining table they eat in silence, the companion ship has changed, the air sparks with the tension. No one knows the move to make. As they move to the living room Will and Hannibal make up their minds. Hannibal get s the whiskey and will gets the glasses. Hannibal lights the fire, it roars. They sit down. The tension in the air is sickly sweet, like sex and pain. Hannibal watches the light as it stroked Will's Sun kissed face. Will caught his eyes. 

"I have been thinking deeply about this"  
"This?"  
"Don't be coy Hannibal, it doesn't suit you"  
Hannibal chuckles looking down into his glass.

"Say it then hannibal."

"Say what?"

"Say what you are so sure I am going to say"

" I could never completely predict you Will."   
Will looks mirthlessly into his glass. 

"I do love nothing in the world so much as you." 

Will looks up looking lost into the deep hollow blood coloured eyes of the man before him. 

"Is not that strange?" 

Will wonders if he should make some jab at hannibal, but the more he thinks it over, it fits perfectly. 

"As strange as its I was about to protest I love thee." 

"So protest"

"I love you with so much of my heart that nothing left to protest."

Will feels the tear that creeps to th suface he does nothing more than stare into the eyes of the cannibal he loves more than anything in the world as text tear slip down his cheek. Hannibal reaches out cupping is face n his hand as her swipes the tear with his thumb, he expects will to tear away,as he has countless times. But he leans ino the touch. Another tear rolling free. 

"I would have thought quoting Shakespeare too pedestrian for you Dr lector." Will almost whispers clinging to the humour, to ground him. His min is twisting into place. His heart is being dragged once again into the light, but their is no cliff this time. Only the love that courses acidic and soothing through his veins. It gut wrenching, and a blessing. Sweet and fresh on his dry tongue. 

Hannibal clinches at th title. He can feel Wills pulse through his had still wresting on wills face. It's racing the tempo the same as his own. He wonders if the sweet burning pain he feels in his heart is reciprocated. Except this time their s no cliff. A tear unbidden crawls down his cheek, Will reaches out this time. The contact makes them shiver, a circuit finally connected. It feels so much like pleasure its pain. 

The hunger then is a savage gift upon them both. Finally they can taste what they have dreamt of for months. Hannibal s hands creep into the younger man's hair. They pull each other close. Their lips touch. It's like fire. It hurts but it's perfect. They pull away. The last tears fall.

"I love you Hannibal Lecter" 

"I love you more than I ever thought possible, you continue to surpass my expectations Will Graham" 

"Oh shut up and take me to bed" the shocked look on Hannibal s face makes will laugh. He hauls the older manto his feet downing his drink letting Hannibal do the same. The walk their fingers locked through the house and into Hannibal s bedroom. Fit for kings. 

Th bed is lavish and enormous. But they decide the need the fight. They tear clothes from each others bodies, stripped bear they press close against each other desperately clinging, as if the would fall to their deaths they did not. They kiss passion and love overflowing. Their emotions blending becoming blinding in there purity free of the manipulation and pain. They claw at each others bodies almost trying to crawl inside the others skin.it's beautiful. The pull away again. Their breathing filling the space.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes, I'm certain" 

"Have you ever been with a man before?" 

"No, you will be able to have me knowing you are the only one who has or will have this piece of me"

"It is an honour"

"Ever the charmer" 

"I do try, for you, I will be gentler" the slightly down cast expression that blinks across wills features makes Hannibal chuckle."There will be plenty of time for us to tear each other apart" at that will perks up smirking.

"Oh I will." Hannibal swallows at the response his member straining more upright. They are equally aroused and Hannibal takes a lavish glance down the younger man's body. He whets his lips at the sight of wills enormous length. A weaker man would have whispered. Will grins, the delicious look colouring his features with confidence and a raw sexual need. Hannibal approaches slowly. 

"May I?" Will nods and he sinks to his knees, he places his hand fairly on the outside of Wills thigh. The touch starved man groaning his approval. Hannibal brings his hand to wills straining length wrapping his fist tightly around the bottom giving the member a few languid strokes. Wills breath rushes quickly through his lungs. The older man leaning for ward he licked experimentally at the member humming his approval at the salty masculine taste. Hannibal again brings his lips to wills cock, this time however he wraps his lips around it looking up into those sparkling blue eyes as he slid down wills cock almost fulliy seating the man in his throat swallowing around it. He hollows his cheeks bobbing his head up and down wills throbbing member. Wills struggles to balance. Feeling his unsteadyness he pulls will to lay on the floor his mouth still engulfing wills cock.   
Wills back arches as he continues to massage the thick member with his tongue swallowing it down. Will knows he won't last. Pushing harder Hannibal fucks will into his mouth he reaches up offering his fingers for Will to suck. Hannibal briefly considered this my have been a mistake when wills tongue massages the digits. He could cum now. Will releases his fingers knowing what he intends to do with them hannibal suddenly pulls out a bottle of lube and depositing it o n the floor in front of him. I've coats his fingers in the gel gently massaging Wills hole making himself squirm more under the pleasure. Wills moans are better than any opera. Especially as his two finger slip wills entrance. Gently stretching will he realised will had been doing this to himself, he knows in his heart, will masturbated to him. The thought makes the heat curling in his belly rage. He quickly lubes up his cock. Groaning as he does. Will sits up and to Hannibal shock once again pushes him down flat on his back. Straddling him.


End file.
